The present invention relates to a bicycle headset used for connecting a steering tube to a head tube that forms part of bicycle frame.
To this end, any headset comprises a lower bearing and an upper bearing, these generally being rolling bearings, which create a connection allowing the steering tube to turn with respect to the head tube. It also comprises means of axially clamping the lower and upper bearings against, respectively, a lower and an upper end of the head tube.
The lower bearing and upper bearing axial-clamping means in conventional headsets generally comprise a plug situated at the top of the steering tube and bearing against the interior thereof by way of an expander.